Nya (Ninjago)
|-|Pre-Season 8= |-|Samurai X= |-|True Potential= |-|Post-Season 8= Summary Nya is a skilled Ninja/Engineer in Ninjago. She was originally known as the technician/Engineer of the group, designing the Ninja's base and vehicles, as well as creating her own Samurai-based mech to help fight. She is the sister of Kai and has inherited the element of water from her mother, on which she becomes the Water Ninja and helps her fellow teammates in the field Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher at full potential and with Spinjitzu | High 7-C Name: Nya Origin: Ninjago Gender: Female Age: Likely in between her late teens and her early twenties Younger than Kai Classification: Samurai, Ninja, Master of Water Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand fighter and Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Water Manipulation (She is the Elemental Master of Water) and limited Attack Reflection (She can reflect some attacks with water), Weather Manipulation (Can create rains), Technology Manipulation, Can negate durability against Intangible Beings (Water can immediately destroy ghosts, regadless of their durability) Transformation into her Full Potential form, in which she has Elemental Intangibility (At full potential, she becomes a projection of herself, made of pure Elemental Energy) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Fought against many Ghost Warriors, and even against Morro. Comparable to Jay Walker), higher at full potential and while using Spinjitzu | Large Town level (Able to fight on par with Jay Walker, Cole, Zane, and Kai) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Kept up with Nadakhan, who dodged multiple lasers easily) | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K with hydrokinesis | Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Comparable to other Ninja), Higher with Spinjitzu | Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Comparable to other Ninja) | At least Large Town level ' 'Stamina: High (Comparable to other Ninja) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with Hydrokinesis Standard Equipment: *'Samurai X mech': The Samurai Mech was a large robot used by Samurai X to protect Ninjago from Serpentine threats. This advanced mech was equipped with a jetpack that allows it to fly, a detachable left fist, a large katana, a net for capturing enemies, and multiple projectile weapons. Later, it was modified to incorporate a seat on its shoulder, allowing a second person to ride the mech. *'Golden Katanas:' A pair of twin gold katanas. Intelligence: High (Able to build and engineer working mechs as well as vehicles) Weaknesses: Gives up easily (Although has said to overcome this weakness after unlocking true potential) Notable Attacks\Techniques: *'Airjitzu:' Nya has been shown to be able to perform Airjitzu, which gives her the power of temporary elevation and flight *'Spinjitzu:' When corrupted, she is shown to be able to perform spinjitzu, Which creates a miniature tornado around her overwhelming anyone *'Water Dragon Summoning:' Out of her elemental power, Nya is able to summon a Dragon made out of her water element, only when conquering her fears and doubts *'Ninja Skills:' Although less experienced as the other Ninja, Nya has become a master of stealth and agility as a ninja. Key: Master of Water | Samurai X mech Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Water Users Category:Pilots Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Engineers Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Mecha Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7